


One shot for ANCon 2013 challenge

by tevans41



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevans41/pseuds/tevans41





	One shot for ANCon 2013 challenge

“That’s a Taser,” McGee said with a slight smirk, “and there are five of us. McGee took a step towards Harvey to place him under arrest, confident that he was smart enough to surrender. Unfortunately for McGee, Harvey wasn’t that smart. McGee felt every muscle in his body seize as the electrodes sent the current through him.  
Gibbs and Ziva took off after Harvey as McGee collapsed, the current still pouring into his body.  
“It’s ok McGee,” Tony said. “Just breathe through it.”  
McGee’s eyes began rolling, the electricity causing sparks to pop in his vision. Detective Kemp looked down at him, his annoyance at the mistakes he’d made evaporated as he noted McGee still seizing.  
“DiNozzo,” he shouted. “The Taser!”  
Tony lunged for the weapon and saw the trigger was stuck. Electricity continued coursing through McGee’s body until Tony angrily jerked the Taser. The probes came free and McGee was finally able to breathe. His muscles continued to jump as he lay there on the ground.  
“What’s going on?” Gibbs asked as he and Ziva returned with Harvey in handcuffs.  
“Taser was stuck on,” Tony said as he and Kemp worked to get McGee under control. Ziva pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed. While she requested an ambulance, Gibbs jerked Harvey around to face him.  
“Two counts of murder, robbery, and the attempted murder of a federal agent,” he hissed. “You’re never gonna see daylight again.”  
They heard the ambulance coming up the street, Gibbs handed Harvey over to Ziva and knelt beside McGee. The man’s jaw was still clenched but Tony and Kemp had managed to loosen his arms. In no time, the EMTs were nudging everyone out of the way and checking McGee’s vital signs. One EMT placed a collar around the young man’s neck while the other lowered the stretcher and brought the back board over. The two gingerly turn McGee on his side and slipped the board under him.  
Tony climbed into the back of the ambulance with McGee and the EMT and felt the jerk as they pulled out of the drive. Ten minutes later, they were pulling into Walter Reed Hospital. Tony waited while the emergency department rushed McGee through one test after another. The kid finally started coming around just before they got to the hospital, but Tony still worried. He knew McGee was tougher than he looked, but he worried that taking the time to joke may have cost McGee in some way. Finally, the attending physician came out to the waiting room and Tony approached him.  
“The NCIS agent that was brought in,” he said.  
“Yes,” the doctor said. “We ran an ECG, and several blood tests. He’s fully responsive and aware, so we didn’t feel a need to run a CT scan. I’ve given him some pain medicine, but other than some muscle pain and a headache, he should be fine. We’ll get him ready and you can take him home in about an hour.”  
Tony was relived. “Can I see him?”  
“Of course,” the doctor said. “This way.”  
Tony walked into the room as McGee was putting on his t-shirt. He cleared his throat and McGee turned fastening his pants. “So,” Tony said. “A simple arrest with shocking results.”  
McGee glared at Tony as he sipped his pants and reached for his shirt. “You think that’s funny Tony?”  
“Well, at first maybe,” Tony said. “Then not so much. But now that you’re out of danger, I’m starting to see the humor again.”  
“Well that makes one of us.”  
“Come one McGee,” Tony said. “You can’t really be mad at me. I mean I had no idea that Hapless Harvey had a Half assed… Taser.”  
“No, but you should have seen I was still in distress.”  
“When I did notice, I stepped in.”  
“Yeah,” McGee nodded. “You did.”  
“Besides,” Tony said. “If anything had happened to you, I don’t know what I would have done.” McGee gave him a quizzical look. “I mean who would help me when I forgot my email password. And who would I turn to when I had a really hot date and needed to rub it in on.”  
McGee shook his head. Tony would always be childlike in his behavior, but he had to admit, it was good to have him around sometimes.  
* * *  
Tony shuffled his feet along the carpeted walkway carrying a bowl of caramel popcorn. “static buildup, static buildup, static buildup,” he mumbled lightly as he progressed. He came upon McGee, who was queuing up the movie and touched his ear, feeling the static spark as they connected.  
“Jesus,” McGee said as he jumped. “Tony please, I’m still feeling the effects of that Taser.”


End file.
